


Accidental Cuddles

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, meet cute, only one bed/hammock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Thea Queen embarks on a diabolical plan to instigate a meeting between her best friend Felicity and her brother.





	Accidental Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came around in the most silly way.
> 
> I read an article that said the state I live in is experiencing a decline in results when it comes to children's creative writing tests and that little boys struggled with writing tasks the most. I have been helping my 6yo son with his writing by giving him a prompt and then he has to write a story from the prompt.
> 
> I stumbled on the Olicity Summer Sizzle bingo cards on Twitter and realised how hypocritical I was to make my 6yo write a random story from a prompt if I didn't attempt one myself! So I told him Mummy will write and Mummy will write at least 3000 words. 
> 
> So here it is!

“Thea I don’t need a car. You know what I think it’s just easier if I check into one of the local hotels. It’s only for two nights while my apartment is being fumigated. I really don’t want to impose on you,” Felicity tries to slink her way out of her agreed with plans with Queen heiress and It Girl, Thea Queen. They were an unlikely pair, one likened to chalk and cheese but yet somehow they worked. Felicity amused Thea endlessly with her rants and nerdiness while Thea overwhelmed Felicity constantly and seemingly lived and did things to make Felicity gasp in horror and raise her eyebrows.

Still they adored each other and Felicity wouldn’t have it any other way. The day Kord Industries sent the petulant little whirlwind work experience student that was Thea Queen (who really should have done her stint at Queens Consolidated) for Felicity to babysit had turned out to be one of the best days of Felicity’s life.

“You land at 1 am in the morning. Do you really want to check into some seedy hotel, all by yourself in the middle of the night?” Thea challenges her on the other end of the line.

“What makes you think it would be seedy? I will check into a lovely boutique hotel,” Felicity shakes her head. “You’re not up to something are you? Like that time made me go to lunch alone with your mother because you chickened out and didn’t want her to meet Roy?”

Thea’s insistence that Felicity stay at her apartment was odd but it was very much in the realm of various random oddball ideas that she came up with. It was things like this that kept Felicity young she told herself. She’d be swamped in code and meetings all day if not for Thea and her dramatics.

As for Thea…well Felicity Smoak was not only her best friend, she was her outlet. Thea was firmly back on the rails ever since this unlikely friendship formed. All the usual temptations of youth no longer held any fascination for her. She had just as much fun a time wreaking harmless havoc in Felicity’s life.

“Must you always bring that up?” Thea practically whines at her in a disgruntled tone. “I was an insecure youth. Besides Mom loves you. How many times has she tried to recruit you to the family company now?”

“I like Moira well enough Thea but I get very stressed whenever she tries to soft sell, hard sell or just sell me on the family business period! It gets very awkward! And you know I’m plenty awkward already.”

“For your information I am not up to anything,” Thea sniffs at her, no doubt feigning much hurt. “I am merely worried about my best friend roaming around at night. I’ll send Roy to drop you off, give you my keys and you just stay there until your apartment has had a few days to air out.”

“I’m also worried about your lungs,” Thea adds cheerfully.

“Alright,” Felicity sighs. She was too exhausted to argue anymore and Thea did have a point about travelling by herself while severely jet lagged in the middle of the night.

There was something about Thea’s insistence that made her feel uneasy but Felicity reasoned that Thea was overly insistent about a lot of things. The flight from Australia back to Star City was no joke and by the time she landed (if she survived the kangaroos over there) she’d have no energy to question Thea’s motives anymore. Besides Thea was her best friend. It wasn’t like she was planning anything very terrible for Felicity.

***

House sitting. Of all the favours his sister had sought from him over the years Oliver wasn’t sure why she decided she needed a house sitter all of a sudden. Thea didn’t have any pets. Hell she didn’t even have any plants. He had no idea why she had pushed so hard for him to come over and stay at her place while she was accompanying their father to the UK to allegedly learn the family business ropes.

As was the way of the world, what Thea wants, Thea usually gets (the same rules had applied to him before his colossal f up in the Sara/Laurel debacle which saw him reexamine his life and try to be somewhat less of a hot mess) and Oliver found himself dutifully leaving his business Verdant early that night to actually apartment sit for his sister, just like she’d requested.

On this particular night he’d taken it upon himself to thoroughly clean Thea’s apartment from top to bottom. Despite her immaculate exterior his sister was a feral grub who was too lazy to even employ a decent cleaner it seemed. Oliver made a mental note to ask one of his cleaning staff at Verdant to recommend someone for her.

Oliver had surprised himself and everyone else over the last few years. After he’d put the super models, partying and drugs behind him he’d come to realize that he was surprisingly domestic. He enjoyed cooking and cleaning. It was this same domesticity, which helped fuelled his business. He found a mundane kind of peace in running Verdant, checking the orders, going through invoices with Tommy, finalizing the roster for all his employees.

After scrubbing Thea’s apartment from top to bottom so that it was positively gleaming (this was not an exaggeration, he even washed the kitchen tiles) Oliver found that the hard night’s work had taken a toll on him. Maybe he was getting old? He used to be able to party all night while high or drunk (usually both). Now he was ready to tuck in after wrestling with the vacuum cleaner and a mop. With that thought he gave several yawns, brushed his teeth and fell into the large king sized bed in the guestroom. He was tired but happy. His sister would no longer be living in muck.

***

If Felicity hadn’t been so jetlagged and reeling from her encounter with the kangaroo at that animal park in Sydney she might have had her wits about her. If Felicity had, had her wits about her, she might have noticed Roy’s uneasy, downright shifty behavior. Still that was debatable since Roy acted shifty in general no matter what the situation. He might be the nicest boy and one of the best things to happened to Thea, but it was practically his trademark to look shady like he was hiding something while not altogether there at the same time, hence Felicity didn’t put much thought into it.

She quickly thanked Roy for the ride, grabbed the keys that the latter handed to her rather nervously and bid him goodbye.

As Felicity unlocked the doors she made a mental note to install a state of the art security system in for Thea. Why did these people insist on living in the dark ages? There was nothing by way of security except for a few manual locks and Mr. Tibbons the security man at reception hardly seemed like the kind of fellow who was going to be able to stop armed and dangerous criminals from storming the building.

Thea needed better security. Felicity files this little tidbit away as she sleepily drags in her suitcases and flicks on the light in the living room. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. She’d been here many many times before for their girls’ nights in and Thea’s apartment had never looked like this. Let’s just say it usually had a more “lived in” air. Now Felicity was no neat freak but Thea was more relaxed about her housekeeping than most.

A warm and fuzzy feeling engulfs her as Felicity takes one more quick look at the apartment. Thea must have cleaned up just for her. And here she was questioning her friend’s motives. She ought to be ashamed of herself. Felicity beams into the empty living room and decides she will make it up to Thea somehow. Maybe wear one of those dark, trendy outfits that Thea is always trying to make her wear next time they go out instead of her trade mark cutesy, colourful dresses.

Felicity glances at her suitcase and decides against opening it to rummage for her pajamas. There was no one here but her and she could barely keep her eyelids open anymore. She decided she was going to be naughty and just crawl into bed. Who was going to know? Plus she’d flown for a zillion hours straight. She was going to sleep until her body deemed it fit for her to wake up.

It was with this attitude in mind that Felicity dragged her bare feet into the guestroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. She quickly peeled off her jersey dress, her underwear, pulled off the elastic in her hair and tumbled straight into bed, pulling Thea’s surprisingly soft and fluffy doona over her body. She could swear the covers didn’t feel like this all the other times she’d slept in this room.

“Thea is very good to me,” was the last thought on her mind before she was out like a light.

***

Felicity’s body was so tired she was having one of those weird experiences where she could swear she was awake and conscious in her mind but her body would not wake up. Instead she was stuck in this strange limbo between being asleep and yet feeling very conscious.

As Felicity lay there, willing herself to open her eyes and check the time she thought she could feel a pair of arms firmly grasped around her waist. The arms were firm and strong. She wasn’t held captive, yet there was a forceful, almost possessive way that they were clinging onto her.

She attempts to wriggle in the hopes that all this motion would force her body to wake up. The phantom arms seem to grip onto her tighter, pulling her towards the middle of the bed. Her mind is fully playing tricks on her now as Felicity feels a hard, muscular body snuggle up to her. Oh dear lord was this the beginning of a sex dream? Can you even have a sex dream if you’re trying to wake up?

Felicity waits for a few moments to see how the dream develops. Nope, not a sex dream. Her dream stays firmly PG rated as the phantom force pulls her into it and proceeds to snuggle into her, pretty much treating her like a something soft to cuddle. If she were to be completely honest the feeling was rather pleasant. Warm and safe. She was feeling warm and safe and the phantom cuddler was giving off major happy cuddly vibes.

Felicity decides not to fight it anymore. Her body obviously needed sleep. It needed sleep to the point where her brain was tricking her into thinking she was a little spoon. Felicity was going to roll with this and not force herself to wake up.

***  


Oliver was sure the bed was empty last night when he’d dropped into it. After all he’d changed the sheets himself. Still he could very well have placed one of Thea’s giant soft toys back on the bed and forgotten about it.

Yes that must be it. He’d left a plush toy on the bed as decoration and forgotten about it. He lets out a sleepy snore and pulls the soft (surprisingly not furry but more smooth like silk) toy towards his body and proceeds to cuddle down with it. No one need ever know that he was cuddling a plush toy. Oliver lets out a sniff and buries his nose into the object. It had the texture of spun silk and smelled surprisingly like grapefruit zest. He snuggles down further, wrapping his arms and legs firmly around the object. It was going to be Sunday, he didn’t need to try and get up early. 

***  


Felicity freezes at the sight before her. Oliver Queen. She was in bed with Oliver Queen. She was naked with Oliver’s Queen’s arms firmly wrapped around her waist and he was using her as a little spoon to his big spoon.

What the hell was going on? She hadn’t ever met Oliver Queen. Sure she’d heard Thea talk about him a lot but she was a busy woman and after that encounter with Moira and Moira’s persistence afterwards, Felicity had not been enthused to meet any more members of Thea’s family. As much as she adored Thea and was intellectually stimulated by Moira, two members of the Queen family were enough for her. So why the frack was she in bed with Oliver Queen? There must have been some terrible misunderstanding of some sort.

Felicity takes a deep breath and decides that the most dignified thing to do was to wiggle out of Oliver’s very firm grip, get some clothes on and clear the misunderstanding. Under no circumstances was he to wake up and witness this.

Felicity shuffles swiftly to her side of the bed hoping to make a quick escape that would allow her to slide out of bed, get to her suitcase and put some clothes on.

No such luck. As she moves to the edge of the bed, she is cheerfully hauled back by a sleepy Oliver who is now trying to nuzzle into her hair. A quick turn of her head again tells Felicity that Oliver has a big, cheerful smile on his sleeping face. Evidently she made a good cuddle toy.

The thought hit Felicity like a tonne of bricks. He was the phantom cuddler. She had not imagined it. Somehow they ended up in the same bed and he had been cuddling her all night.

With that thought in mind Felicity narrows her eyes. This had Thea Queen written all over it and when Felicity was over the mortifying task of explaining things to Oliver Queen she was going take the first flight she could find to the UK and wring Thea’s elegant little neck.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity pries Oliver’s arms away from her, eliciting sleepy protests from him. She waits for him to rouse himself awake as she quickly throws the doona over herself to cover up her modesty.

When Oliver finally opens his eyes and proceeds to stare at her with absolute aghast horror, Felicity finds herself smiling kindly at him.

“Thea did this,” she offers quickly by way of explanation. The poor man was as much a victim as she was in this diabolical, insane Thea driven plot. Felicity felt oddly protective towards Oliver like it was her duty to sooth him from this trauma.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. Your sister set all this up and I will make her pay for it. I am Felicity Smoak, your crazy sister’s best friend. Or ex best friend from now on after this stunt.”

Felicity gives him a kind smile as she continues to explain at lightening speed. “Your sister insisted that I stay at her apartment for a few days while mine was being fumigated. Insisted. Over and over again. Called me several times while I was on a business trip in Australia to set it up. You know I had this feeling. I love Thea and she means well but I had this feeling. _But she’s got such a good heart_ I told myself _Nooo Felicity. You are a terrible person for suspecting your best friend just because she is a handful sometimes._ I WAS RIGHT!!!!!!! I have no idea why she did this but I will punish her. I will make her suffer. I will freezer all her social media accounts. I will crash her phone. I will….”

“Did I…did I do anything untoward?” Oliver asks her nervously. He’s hovering (shirtless, sooo shirtless, all those muscles) over her like he wants to give her a hug and make it better but he’s too scared to touch her.

“You cuddled me. But that’s ok. I thought you were a phantom cuddler and it was all very…cuddly.”

Felicity smiles and gives him a pat on the arm, “I’m fine. Are you ok? I flew for so many hours straight I rolled right into bed without turning any of the lights on or paying attention to my surroundings so please don’t take it to heart. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

A look of sheer relief engulfs Oliver’s face as he beams at her before blushing bright red. From what she vaguely knew of him, she hadn’t imagined him as the shy nervous type but here he was beaming at her with an adorably bashful air.

“Felicity Smoak, Hi I’m Oliver Queen,” he offers his hand shyly.

“Nice to meet you Oliver despite the unfortunate circumstances.” Felicity takes his hand and shakes it vigorously while holding the doona to cover her boobs firmly with the other hand.

“Good thing your parents had two kids since I will kill one of them,” she mutters as an after thought.

***  


After he safely bundles Felicity into the shower, Oliver contemplates his options. Ringing Thea to berate her being the first and most natural choice. His sister really had gone too far this time. Yet whenever his mind drifted back to Felicity’s smile, the way she had tried to sooth him, the way her smile lit up the room, he couldn’t help but soften his stance towards his little sister. Just a tiny bit. She had only intended for them to meet after all. It was a childish and bizarre way of doing it but even Thea for all her madness could not predict that he would fall into a deep sleep after cleaning her apartment and that Felicity would strip off and crash into bed.

Felicity. His mind drifts off again. Felicity who had soft spun hair and smelt like grapefruit zest. Who was wonderfully amusing and soothing at the same time.

He could not afford to waste time dealing with Thea. Not when he had to see to it that Felicity was looked after first. She’d staggered in from a long flight. This combined with the rude shock from ensuing events meant that she must be famished. He needed to see to it that Felicity was fed and pampered. Plus he would not give Thea the satisfaction of knowing, not even a tiny inkling that her crazy plan had worked and that he was thoroughly charmed by Felicity.

Let Thea stew in quietness until she returned home. If there was one thing he knew about his sister, it was that she would go out of her mind if there was nothing, NOTHING, not a single crumb of a response from either him or Felicity.

With that thought in mind, Oliver sniggers to himself contently and proceeds to whip up some pancake batter and a few omelettes.

***

“You know when I woke up with your arm firmly gripping me on my waist I did not think I would end up here, eating the fluffiest blueberry pancakes and perfectly seasoned tomato and cheese omelettes. These are amazing.”

Felicity groans as she closes her eyes and shoves another bite of omelet into her mouth. Bless the man he had even squeezed her fresh orange juice. Thea may be a turd but her brother was, right as of this moment, the absolute best.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Oliver apologizes again, his ears turning bright pink at the mention of him spooning with Felicity.

“Stop apologizing,” Felicity waves him off as she spears another strawberry. “We both know who is to blame for this and you’ve more than made up for something that was entirely not your fault. You know what. I might just swap best friends. You’re definitely less crazy than your sister! Probably less trouble too.”

“Certainly less crazy. But maybe just a bit of harmless trouble every now and then.” He’s twinkling at her like a thousand little stars and Felicity finds her cheeks feeling rather warm suddenly.

“Oh I’m not sure if I am game to sign up for more trouble after your sister. Maybe I need to stay away from you Queens for good,” Felicity responds in mock seriousness.

“I was only joking. I’m not any trouble I swear. Years ago yes but I haven’t been like that in a long time. I swear I’m not that guy anymore. I know this was a terrible first meeting but I was hoping you’d give me a chance. Unless you are determined not to give me a chance to spite Thea because you’re angry with her.”

He suddenly looks a little panicked and all Felicity wants to do is to give him a big hug until she reminds herself that he’s Oliver Queen. He was a decent guy now but he was still Oliver Queen one of the most eligible bachelors in town. He didn’t need a cuddle from her. Actually, scratch that. He did seem to love his cuddles.

“I don’t want to be friends,” he blurts out loudly at her before his eyes go wide as he tries to correct himself. “I mean I would like to get to know you. Just not just as friends.”

“Oliver,” she whispers playfully. “Relax. Usually I am the one who speaks in sentence fragments.”

Oliver closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Felicity would you like to go to dinner with me tonight.”

“You mean like a date? Since you keep saying you don’t want to be friends,” Felicity teases.

“Felicity would you please go out on a date with me to dinner,” Oliver repeats his question again, carefully choosing his words so as to leave zero misunderstanding about his intent.

“I would love to.”

***

“We did it,” Felicity says proudly as they stand side by side admiring their handy work.

“Felicity Smoak you are remarkable,” Oliver nods proudly at his new girlfriend.

“I was always going to do this for her eventually. Only I was going to get her to agree to it.”

“I have approximately 250 unread messages from her,” Oliver chuckles.

“300 for me. That was brilliant on your part. She’s losing her mind. Good job on all the installations by the way.”

They gaze at their handiwork one last time and both smirk in unison before heading off hand in hand, with their fingers intertwined. Thea should be getting a nice surprise when she gets back.

***

**Five years later**

“If John is Mia’s godfather there is still a spot left for godmother. I demand it,” Thea Queen stomps her foot as she whispers angrily at her brother.

“Stop it with the ruckus, you’ll wake Felicity. She had a rough night last night.”

Oliver had no time for Thea and her theatrics. Not when Mia needed yet another nappy change. How one tiny little person could poop so much was beyond him. Yet he’d heard the telltale little bubbles coming from his daughter’s butt as she cooed at him cheerfully and Oliver knew it was time for a new nappy.

“Haven’t you guys punished me enough?” Thea whispers this time more quietly but just as forcefully. “I didn’t mean for Felicity to jump into bed naked with you. That was all her doing. Plus why are you being so petty. You changed all my locks, installed a new security system that banned me from my apartment. You had so much fun with that remember? And you guys were smitten. Absolutely smitten. You shacked up right away and now you’ve produced progeny. So I did the right thing all along. You owe me Ollie!”

Thea has her arms crossed like she means business and Oliver knows she’s going to persist with this forever. It was his sister’s way.

“Isn’t Aunt better than godmother?” a tired sounding Felicity emerges from the bedroom. “Why do you want to be godmother anyway?”

“Look what you did,” Oliver glares at his sister before turning to his wife and rearranging his face into soft, gentle smile.

“Hey honey,” he coos at her. “Why don’t you sleep for a bit more?”

“I’ve slept enough. I was thinking we could go for a walk since Mia is awake.” Felicity gazes at her husband in awe. Not because he was handsome and could still make her heart flutter despite them both being sleep deprived but because he had completely and utterly taken on this parenting gig like a duck to water. She didn’t know what she would do without him. She couldn’t imagine what life would be like if they’d never met on that fateful night orchestrated by Thea.

“Can I have custody of her in your will?” Thea asks hopefully.

Felicity tries unsuccessfully to suppress a smile at her best friend and sister in law. Thea was so…Thea.

“Wash and sterilize these bottles while we’re gone. Hang out the laundry when it’s ready, then vacuum the carpet and we’ll see about custody.”

“Oliver….” Felicity protests. She talked a big talk but she was very soft on Thea. Weak sauce Oliver would call her when it came to dealing with Thea and her theatrics.

“You need to prove that you can handle the mundane before we leave her to you in our will,” Oliver tells his sister serenely.

To their surprise Thea merely rolls her eyes at them and obediently trudges off out back to check on the laundry.

“That was harsh,” Felicity whispers jabbing Oliver in the ribs. “We do owe her after all.”

She feels a burst of contentment and happiness that is simply indescribable as her eyes settle on Mia who is kicking her little legs in the air with delight.

“Yeah but she doesn’t need to hear us admit that,” Oliver responds gleefully as he pulls his wife in for a cuddle.


End file.
